


Rise and Shine

by Skysinger_Lukas



Series: Axes and Arrows (Lukas Morgenstern/M'ruhn Lemieux) [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysinger_Lukas/pseuds/Skysinger_Lukas
Summary: Lukas wants to stay in bed but his husband M'ruhn won't let him. M'ruhn resorts to other tactics to get his lover out of bed.
Relationships: Miqo'te Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Axes and Arrows (Lukas Morgenstern/M'ruhn Lemieux) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592749
Kudos: 4





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> My first OC/OC fic uwu Lukas and M'ruhn are two of my ffxiv characters and are canonically married (just not in game cuz alts cant get married as far as I know.)
> 
> I'm hoping to continue writing domestic fluff n stuff for these two as I love them very much and they deserve the world QwQ
> 
> Also since Lukas is a Keeper, M'ruhn calls him Lulu since Keepers inherit their names from their mom. (But I'll get to Lukas's *real* name in another, probably more angsty fic)

"Lukas? Hey hun, it's time to get up."

Lukas groaned and rolled over to face the wall, burying his head under the pillow with a pout, "I dun' wanna…"

The blond felt the bed dip behind him and he snuggled deeper into the blanket, gripping it in a vice grip for what he knew was about to come.

"Lukas…" was all the warning he got before the blanket was tugged.

Yet the blond held fast, his body going with it as the perpetrator continued pulling as he weakly whined, "Noooo…"

The Keeper heard a sigh and his spine tingled in anticipation, his tail pausing in its thrashing ready to compensate his balance. It was quiet for a moment and Lukas held his breath, ears perked as he tried to pinpoint where his lover was. A split second too late, he felt the blanket shift, and he let out a high pitched squeal as fingers dug into his sensitive sides.

"Ruhn!"

He thrashed and giggled, bucking in attempts to throw off his lover; but that only made it worse as the smaller Miqo'te climbed atop him to pin him as his hands roamed, tickling the bard along his sides and neck. He was breathless now, as he attempted to fend off his lover from further attacks, laughing and giggling between pleas to stop.

"Only if you promise you'll get up," came the reply as M'ruhn kept up the assault.

"Okay! Okay…! I pro-hom-ise! Pl-Pulease stop!" Lukas giggled out as he twisted to trap his lover's arm against his side to incapacitate him.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, M'ruhn stopped, a triumphant grin upon his face as he leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to Lukas's lips as the Keeper caught his breath.

"Morning, Lulu…." The Seeker whispered against his lips with a smile, ears wiggling in joy.

"Yeah yeah, morning to you too, hun…" Lukas sighed as he reciprocated before letting his head fall back into the pillow, his hand coming up to cradle the Warrior against his chest, "Mm what time is it?"

M'ruhn folded his arms on Lukas's chest, resting his chin atop his hands, tail flicking idly behind him, "Well past noon. I made breakfast and tried to wake you earlier, but that attempt was… less than successful as you might be able to tell."

Lukas only hummed and closed his eyes, bunting their foreheads together with a purr; M'ruhn copied the action, his purr much deeper yet no less welcoming.

"Don't think this is going to make me let you stay in bed for longer," M'ruhn said after pausing his purr with a grin.

Lukas's purring cut short and he grumbled, pouting as he held his lover closer and looked toward the wall, ears falling in disappointment. The Seeker brushed aside blond bangs to press a kiss to the bard's temple before sitting up, earning a quiet 'oof' as he not so gingerly used the man below him as leverage to steady himself for a languid stretch and a yawn.

"Alright come on, Lulu. If you want breakfast you'll have to get out of bed to get it," the Warrior ordered as he stood and stretched once more before giving his tail a little flick and leaving.

Lukas sighed and sat up with a yawn as he swung his legs off the bed to stand, shivering as his bare feet met with cold floors.

"And you better not come out until you put on some pants!" He heard his lover call, and he chuckled as he set about getting dressed.


End file.
